Evermore
by words end here
Summary: Naomi/Emily. Post 3x09. They’d woken up together entangled before, but something about this time whispers forever. A sort-of sequel to ‘Always’. Oneshot.


**Evermore**

**A/N**: I miss Skins, yo' ): I recommend reading 'Always' before you read this, but it's not absolutely required.

**Summary**: They'd woken up together entangled before, but something about this time whispers forever. A sort-of sequel to 'Always'.

* * *

Third times a charm.

Emily despised waking people up, especially those who she loved. She hated interrupting what dream, night mare or whatever was floating through their minds at that moment, to make them crumble back into reality. Emily was a dreamer herself and she had been dreaming of this for quite some time.

Here she was. All blond hair, long legs and blue eyes that at first were those of an ice queens but now had melted. Of course, to the rest of the world the front remained firmly in place. She wasn't all rainbows and smiles, she was Naomi Campbell and she was real and Emily didn't want her any other way.

She muses. Last night had been everything; Emily had walked over to Naomi at the ball like it she had been doing so for the longest time. In a way, she had. It wasn't a spur of the moment, Naomi and Emily. It was a _journey._

Emily tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay like this forever. This was perfect. The night before they had just came out to the whole College. They were free. Nothing else mattered.

She wondered if they had just been honest with themselves from the beginning how much more time they would have had together. But upon thinking, she comes to the conclusion that it was something that had to be done for her. She had to go through a process, just as Emily herself did. It wasn't a blissful relationship. And she didn't expect it to be. It was part of the appeal; she never knew what to expect next from Naomi.

She allows her fingers to flow back and forth over the blonde's waist.

They had spent the night in Naomi's bedroom, her sanctuary.

Except now, it was theirs. Naomi had opened her heart to one girl. The walls she'd spend her life building had crumbled.

She barely believed how lucky she was to have her. On the day they'd found out they'd in the same class for the following two years, they only stole glances and they weren't exactly looks of love. A matter of months later and they're _in love. _

The lust. The innocence. The heartbreak. If it was all for this moment, then to Emily, it was more than worth the wait. Finally, they could just be together. Emily had half expected Naomi's mum to walk in on them or something and then give her daughter the _"Oh-my-god-my-daughter's-gay" _dramatic speech but they even had the house to themselves. Something told Emily that Naomi's mum wouldn't be melodramatic anyway; how often did her emotionally hindered (but _so hot) _daughter ever make a connection? Leave the homophobic drama to the Fitches.

She remembers their first time. With Naomi, every time felt like the first time. There was always something newly discovered to marvel over.

Her thoughts return to their locker make out.

"_I'll miss you."_

Emily smiled; she wouldn't have to miss her, because she's picked her. Over everything else she could have chosen, Naomi chose Emily. Emily was how Naomi wanted to spend her summer.

Then she remembered finding herself one morning, all entangled with her dream girl before. Hoping that her stroke of luck would run through the morning after Pandora's birthday party and they could finally be together then. But it wasn't the right time. This time though, something about the situation, the warmth of Naomi's body radiating to Emily, everything in this moment just whispers forever.

She was so ridiculously happy. It couldn't possibly last forever, though. This type of happiness, this elation only comes in moments. Days, if you're lucky.

"_When you find someone, you've got to cherish it."_

So instead of just looking, just musing and just admiring, Emily makes a resolution to have as much time with her as possible. If Naomi was in a happy mood, then Emily would be happy with her. If Naomi was in a _fuck-off-and-die _mood, then Emily would make some romantic gesture and heal her heart. She wanted everything with her. Every day.

Emily couldn't resist. _Don't be a pussy. _She thought to herself.

She started jumping on the bed, having flashes of when they were jumping on the bouncy castle and then playfully ruffled Naomi's hair.

"What the fuck?" Naomi jerked up, hand flying to her hair.

"Good morning hot stuff." Emily grinned. "I'm going to rock your world." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Instead of barking some comment about how early it was and how bad of a hangover she would suffer through the day, a grin widened on Naomi's face. "You already have. Now let me rock yours."

The two lost themselves in a session of giggling and kisses.

It was quite possibly the best morning of their lives and it repaired all the hurt and compressed emotion of the morning already passed. This was only the beginning, the real beginning of Naomi and Emily.

They just stopped and their eyes met.

Something about the way Naomi woke up was just worth it.

--

End

--


End file.
